


captain swan - the beginnings

by mothnewmoon



Series: OUAT fanfics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M, Smut, Sub Emma Swan, he eats her out in the woods, he uses it to protect emma when they are having ~relations, hook has a magical hand attachment, takes place during 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothnewmoon/pseuds/mothnewmoon
Summary: killian jones and emma swan finally explore their feelings for each other in neverland
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan
Series: OUAT fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769740
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	captain swan - the beginnings

“I’m not saying it’s not the right thing to do, I’m just saying there’s a better way. Just because it’s your idea doesn’t mean it’s the right one,” Emma snapped. They had been fighting over the best plan to rescue Henry from Pan and the Lost Boys.  
“Better close that pretty mouth before I put it to work, Swan,” Killian Jones growled at Emma across the campfire. The Neverland jungle hummed with sounds of the night, animals and the ocean. Yards away, Emma’s parents lay asleep in their makeshift tent. Emma stared back at Killian, shocked. Their eyes bore into each other, the heat in their chests intensified by the fire before them.  
Killan stood and slowly made his way around the fire to her. Once before her, he ran his hook along her jawline and lifted her chin to look at him. She felt her heart race harder and harder as the captain stared into her eyes. She had been attracted to him since the beginning, yes, but his reputation as a villain made her wary of her desires. She wanted him, but she knew what he was like. At least she thought she did.  
“I want you, love,” he said in a low, raspy voice. “I want you right here, right now.”  
Emma’s eyes darted around, from the jungle to the fire, and finally, to her parents’ tent. Killian smirked.  
“Yes, dear, I know it’s risky but I can’t take it any longer. I need you.”  
She began to stand, and he helped her to her feet. Sliding a hand around her waist, he pulled her close and began to kiss her deeply. Her lips were soft and willing. Emma could feel herself melting into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was slow and passionate. Emma let a small, quiet moan escape her throat. Both of their eyes darted open and they smiled at each other in the light of the campfire.  
“Come on,” Hook whispered as he wrapped both arms around her waist to pick her up and carried her off a bit further into the woods, away from the fire and her parents. They found a spot in the woods, and Emma ended up straddling his waist as he lay on his back on the ground. She leaned over him and began to kiss him slowly, but Hook could not contain his hunger. In one swift motion, he flipped them over so Emma was now on her back. She gasped sharply but resumed kissing him.  
Killian pulled away from the kiss to remove her wandering hands from his body and pin them solidly above her head. He smiled wickedly and began kissing and biting at her neck. Emma’s breath repeatedly hitched in her throat. She closed her eyes and her body started writhing beneath him. She needed him and she needed him now. In an attempt to fight back, Emma lifted her head to try and kiss his lips again. Killian pulled away with a devilish smile.  
“Now now, Swan. A little impatient, aren’t we?”  
“Come on, Hook, don’t be a dick,” Emma replied.  
“That’s no way to speak to a captain, is it? Might want to show me a little respect.” He pushed his leg between hers and she moaned.  
“Yes sir,” she whispered, smiling.  
“That’s more like it, love.”  
Killian kissed her once more, running his hands up and down her sides under her shirt. She shivered at his touch. His left hand cupped her breast and massaged it lightly. Her back arched into the kiss. He pulled away and helped her sit up. Killian pulled her shirt off over her head and marveled at her beauty even in the darkness. She reached out to him to assist in removing his jacket and shirt. Beneath the trees of the jungle and the moonlight, the two stared longingly into each others’ eyes. Both of their hearts pounding, they leaned into each other and resumed making out, this time fast and rough. Their hands wasted no time exploring the other’s body and pulling on the other’s hair. He began kissing her neck and sucking on it, leaving marks that would be questioned by the others the next day. He made his way down her chest and sucked on her right breast while massaging the left. Emma moaned lightly and ran her hands through his hair. Killian pulled away, cupping Emma’s face in his hands.  
“Princess, let me show you just how much I want you.”  
He reached for the button of her jeans and she nodded, assuring him what he was doing was more than OK. After Killian slowly pulled her pants off of her, Emma laid her back against the ground with him on his stomach between her legs. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and kissed her inner thighs, making his way closer and closer to her black lace panties, all that remained on her body. With one hand, he lazily stroked her stomach and breasts. The pirate made his way to her panties, and began leaving small kisses all over them. He started at the top and slowly made his way down. Emma gasped, arching her back and weaving her fingers through his hair. Killian lifted his head.  
“Shh, princess. You need to be quiet,” he demanded in a low voice. “Be a good girl for me.” Emma nodded but knew it would be nearly impossible. She felt small waves of pleasure flow through her entire body with each kiss he left on her. While his one hand explored her torso, his other began to slowly stroke her heat through her panties. He slowly pulled them to the side and slid his fingers up and down her soaking p ssy. Emma moaned and attempted to draw her legs together. Her eyes shot open realizing what she had done.  
“I’m so sorry sir,” Emma whispered, her eyes wide.  
“No, no, love. I told you to be a good girl. Arms up.” Emma put her hands back above her head where Killian previously had them pinned. He slid her panties off her body and balled them up. “Now, I really need you to be quiet, princess, or you won’t get what you want.” Killian placed Emma’s panties in her mouth as a gag. She knew she really had to be quiet this time.  
Killian ducked his head back down between Emma’s legs. He kissed her heat again, this time allowing his tongue to dive in and taste her. She threw her head back in pleasure. He wrapped his hands around her and massaged a breast with each hand. She wanted so badly to run her hands through his hair and pull and draw him closer to her, but she did not want to disobey him again.  
Killian hummed into her p ssy, the vibration making her squirm. He held her hips in place the best he could. He alternated between sucking on her clit and flicking his tongue over her hole. “You taste so good, baby. Let’s see how good you feel,” Killian said, slipping a finger into her. She gasped, but not loud enough for him to do something about it. He pushed another finger into her and curled them while he continued sucking her clit. It was becoming too much for Emma to handle. She mumbled something quietly.  
“It’s alright, princess. You can cum now,” Killian said authoritatively. Emma’s body writhed as waves of electric pleasure flowed through her. Killian continued to play with her as she came, overstimulating her.  
“What is it, baby? Is it too much?” he teased. After her body began to relax, he laid beside her. “Don’t think that’s it, love. You’ve got to clean up your mess now.” Killian slipped his two fingers into her mouth, and she gladly sucked on them. He kissed her forehead as she tasted herself on his fingers.  
As he was about to kiss her, he heard rustling in the trees behind them. Killian and Emma looked at each other panicking. They reached for her clothes which had been haphazardly thrown on the ground around them. She managed to pull on her shirt and pants before anything happened. Out of the woods came David, Emma’s father, holding a torch.  
“Snow, it’s alright. I found them!” David yelled behind him. He narrowed his eyes at Killian. “What the hell do you think you’re doing with my daughter?”  
“David, relax. He’s just helping me come up with a plan to save Henry,” Emma said. “Seriously, it’s fine.”  
David didn’t seem to buy it, but he turned away and returned to the campsite with Snow. Emma and Killian followed a few feet behind him, exchanging knowing glances and smiles.  
“We’re not done yet, love,” Killian whispered to her. “It’s my turn next.”


End file.
